One Night
by The Romanticidal Edwardian
Summary: One night Kid Flash visits Jinx in the park...short and sweet I hope.


My second fan fic though I'm not finished with the first one yet. Oh well. Enjoy!

Kid Flash: Shouldn't you say something else?

Me: (innocent expression) Whatever are you talking about Kid Flash? I mean...Wally coughdorkcough!

Jinx: (if looks could kill)

Me: Fine. (sigh) I don't own teen titans. There! Happy? Hope you are 'cause I'm not.

--

It was cold, it was wet, she was probably going to get pneumonia (I know thats not how you spell it), but that was okay, 'cause she had left H.I.V.E 5 to turn her life around. NOT! She was miserable as the stars twinkled innocently at her above, apparently oblivious to her suffering as they watched over the world, though not caring enough to try to help a poor soul out.

"I HATE this!" she screamed at the heavens. And there was only one person she blamed.

"Kid Flash," she muttered as she felt a brief breeze go by in the already freezing air, then stop.

"Hello gorgeous! You remembered who I am! And to think, I was scared you would have forgot ALL about little old me," said Kid Flash with his trademark grin. Except he wasn't in uniform and had instead adopted blue jeans, yellow shirt, and red jacket.

Jinx raised her eyebrows at the outfit. "Do you have an insane obsession wth those colors or something? 'Cause let me tell you you don't need anymore red with that hair."

"Well _excuse me_. I didn't realize you joined the fashion police when you switched to the good side," he joked, as he snapped his fingers twice in front of his face and twisted around a little bit. Then he laughed and sat down next to her on the bench. "I brought something for you."

"Another rose?" she said scornfully. "You should have brought a...a...jacket." Her eyes got big as he pulled a black jacket out from behind his back...with a rose in the pocket. She sweat dropped.

"And all this time I thought you liked the roses." He grinned a little.

"I do, it is just kinda cliche, you know? But it must be your trademark or something so...if you gave me anything else I wouldn't know what to think," Jinx said as she put on the black jacket. It was actually pretty stylish and fit her figure well. And it was warm too.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Jinx asked, "So since your in civvies what should I call you? You know, your real name."

"It's Wally," he said and she burst out laughing. Wally looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And what is just so hilarious about that?" he asked.

"Wally is just so..so.._dorky_ sounding!" she said inbetween breaths.

"No it isn't!" Wally said defensively but just sighed at the girl burst out in laughter again. But when it didn't stop for a while he got kinda annoyed, "Okay c'mon it's not THAT funny!" But she just continued laughing.

'Now how to shut her up,' he wondered. Then it came to him. He grinned slowly. He slid himself closer to her and taking her face in his hands, kissed her. She immediately sobered up and started kissing back. 'Oh my God!' he thought. 'She's actually kissing back!'

The kiss started out sweet and slow but as they got used to it it became more raw and full of emotion. His tongue licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She gladly obliged and his tongue explored the deep recesses of her mouth. She tasted sweet, like strawberries, or something. Jinx pulled him closer to herself, revelling in the way that she melded into him. When she did that, Wally started to lose a little control over his hands, and soon they were creeping down her sides massaging her thighs, as her dress came up dangerously high, but neither cared. His hands felt good on her creamy flesh and he could intoxicate her with his mischevious caress as much as he wanted. But all good things must come to an end, and they broke apart, gasping for air. But that didn't last long. Especially seeing as she moved in with him that very night...

--

Okay I know that was short. Please review this and my other story! And if you guys want I might add one more chapter, but if I did, it would be rated 'M'. So vote on that and I'll stick with the higher vote. Okay bye bye! REVIEW!


End file.
